Swap
by JaneThorn
Summary: Shenanigans are ensued. There's about one swear in there.


Author's note: Wooh this ended up being my longest fanfic yet(excluding multichapters).Okay this is completely unrelated to the story but how come Chaos had such a hard time finding the current five if they look exactly like their old selves? Like damn, I get that some details (Haircuts, scars, clothing, etc) might be different but they have the same face.

Pedro was enjoying a lovely morning by himself. The sun warmly shone on his face. The grass he sat on tickled his hand. A cool breeze flew in the air. There was no noise excluding the birds chirping. Everything was peaceful.

That's when Jamie showed up. " I need your help." Jamie panted, trying to catch his breath after running over.

"With what?" Pedro asked, standing up.

"I need you to pretend to be my brother."

….

"Qué?" Pedro blinked, his mouth agape in surprise.

Jamie repeated his statement. "I need you to be pretend to be my brother."

"Why? You already have one. " Pedro pointed out.

"I met this really cute girl and I told her I had a brother so she asked to meet him and I said yes just so we could hang out."  
"I still don't understand why you need me."

" Don't tell Scott I said this, but I feel like you'd help me make a better impression. Y'know because you're small and nonthreatening. " Jamie gestured at Pedro's entire body. "Also I was going to ask Matt but uh he's a bit too white to pass as Scott."

"I literally kneed you in the stomach last month for insulting my height. Do you want to go down that road again?" Pedro crossed his arms. "And I'm not Native American either. "

Jamie fervently shook his head. " Not at all. But will you do it for me? Please?" Jamie added on with " Besides, I don't have many friends … at all."  
Pedro sighed. "Fine."

That evening, Jamie and Pedro headed up to the aforementioned girl's house. Jamie knocked on the door. "Are you sure this is the right house." Pedro asked.

A blonde girl opened the door. "Oh hey Jamie." She smiled.

Jamie smiled back. "Hey Lacy" He turned to Pedro. " Yes, this is the right house."

"So is this Scott?" Lacy pointed at Pedro.

"Uh yeah." Pedro said in his best American accent, which was pretty bad. Luckily, Lacy didn't seem to notice. She gestured the boys in and led them to the living room.

"Sit down. My little brother is playing in his room so if you hear anything weird, it's probably him." Lacy explained. "So tell me about yourself, Scott."

Pedro looked behind before remembering Lacy thought he was Scott. "Oh, I'm not really an interesting person. " He waved the question away. "Where's your bathroom."

"Down the hall. First room on the right. "

"Thank you." Pedro stood up and walked away, leaving Jamie and Lacy by themselves

Meanwhile at the five's house-

Scarlett flopped upside down over the couch next to Scott. "Where's Jamie?"

Scott turned to her. "How should I know that?"

"You're telepathic." Scarlett reminded him.

"Oh. Right. He's on a date." Scott started to get up before Scarlett grabbed his arm.

"Tell him to come back." Scarlett begged. "Please. I wanna do stupid stuff with him."

Scott pried her fingers off. "You'll just have to do stupid stuff by yourself. Don't worry that should be easy for you."

Scarlett huffed. "Fine."

Scott went away to his room. He enjoyed the peaceful silence.

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'THAT SHOULD BE EASY'"

There goes the silence.

Jamie and Lacy had been flirting for a while with Pedro trying to figure out how to escape. But he failed every attempt.

Climb out the bathroom window? It didn't have any windows.

Go out the backdoor? Lacy's backyard was fenced.

Climb out a window? All the windows were either locked, too high or where someone else could see him.

That's when Pedro smoke-bombed the- only in his wildest dreams.

The front door opened. A blonde boy who looked about a year older than Lacy,

Jamie and Pedro came in.

 _Oh shit, he's cute._ That thought ran through both Jamie's and Pedro's minds.

Lacy groaned. "Kyle, I thought you wouldn't be home so soon. "

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Who are your new friends?" He pointed at Jamie and Pedro.

"Jamie and Scott." Lacy gestured to each respective boy. "This is my other brother."

"Good to meet you." Kyle did a small wave. "Speaking of which, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Kyle opened the door, revealing Holly. "Everyone, this is Holly."

Holly stepped in. "Oh hey Jamie. Hey Pedro. Nice surprise seeing you two here."

Lacy falsely corrected her. "It's Scott, not Pedro."

Holly frowned. "No." She said slowly. "I know them. His name is Pedro."

Lacy turned to Jamie. "You said his name was Scott!" Jamie didn't notice though because he was checking Kyle out.

"He lied to you." Holly reverted Lacy's attention back to her.

"How do you know them exactly?" Lacy tilted her head and slightly squinted her eyes.

"I'm Jamie's ex girlfriend."

Lacy's mouth formed an o shape. "He's got a thing for blondes, huh?" Jamie's newfound crush on Kyle was fairly obvious, even to Lacy who hadn't questioned Pedro's accent at all.

"It seems so."

"Can I ask you something? Well technically two somethings."

"Go ahead."

"Does Jamie really have a brother? Or was that also a lie?"

"Yeah he does. And he's even named Scott. " Holly answered. "Now what's your other question?"

"Do you wanna go see movie? Just us."

Holly thought about it for a moment. "I'd like that."


End file.
